


How Many?

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [84]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Coping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #91 - Stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many?

Yesung liked to escape to the roof at times, and just stare at the evening sky, watching it change colors, moving from a rosy dusk to the dark, twinkling night.

“One. Two. Three. Four. Five.”

Counting the stars was a favored pastime, calming as he let the day’s stress fall off his shoulders into nothingness.

“Six. Seven. Eight. Ni-”

“What are you doing Yesung?”

Yesung was startled; he _never_ had company on his nightly rendezvous with the universe, but there Kangin was, a look of confusion on his features.

“Counting. Now where was I? Oh yes. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Wait did I count that one yet?”

“But why?”

“Because it helps me cope. You bash us all upside the head periodically, and I count stars.” Yesung chuckled at Kangin’s expression. “Yes, we understand why you hit us. Because you care about us and it helps you deal with all,” Yesung gestured about him in a large sweeping motion, “this. Now. I’ve lost my place. One. Two.”

Kangin ducked his head, embarrassed, before sitting down beside him. “The stars ARE pretty. Can I join you?”

“Yes. Three. Four.”

“Five. Six. Seven. Eight.”

“Nine. Ten…”

They sat there counting long into the night. Somewhere along the way, they moved closer to each other, hands clasped between them as they truly relaxed. “200.”

“201.”

“202. 203..”


End file.
